Wolves Kingdom
by Prinzzez Kitten
Summary: A girl with a long hidden gift to speak to animals, is thrust into a wolf's world after the she saves a precious member of the royal wolf family. Can the cat bureau help her? Or will she choose to stay in the Wolves Kingdom? Future Reader Participation
1. Chapter 1

**My first "The Cat Returns" fanfic. Hope it doesn't suck or is to Mary-sue. I will try to make people in character as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Cat Returns" I do however own Kuoko, but you may borrow her if you ask nicly.**

Kuoko looked out her window in a daze of the sun. Her breath calm, but loud as her heart beat slowly. Today was a beautiful day, and it was her's for as long as nothing at all happened. She sighed happily and blinked, letting her eyes peal from the sun to her room. She frowned at the dullness of her room. The was nothing beautiful about it all, save the large picture of gray wolf.

"I'll paint my room dark blue. It'll look good with the picture." She said crossing to her vanity. Her vanity was cherry wood, and very dusty. Full of her makeup and a few other things. She pulled open the small drawer and pulled out her hairbrush then proceeded to comb her short black hair. It didn't even touch her shoulders, so she accidently pulled the brush to far and hit her shoulders.

"My hair is far to poofy." She muttered fluffing it up even more. She sighed unhappily at herself. Pale white skin, and green eyes. She was a true Irish girl, on her mothers side. She grabbed her plain white headband and pulled her bangs back. "It'll do." She said turning about.

Her outfit was still undecided. She pulled oven her closet and looked around. Consenting to a dark blue shirt and a gray short sleeve. Then she pulled on some fresh white socks and walked out.

The next room, after the hallway, was the kitchen where her mother sat reading. Her mom, Anne, sat at the table reading a new English book. Kuoko shook her head, her mother had learned to speak Japanese but couldn't read it. And it still amazed her that her mother had an Irish brogue, lucky she hadn't picked it up herself.

"Hey, mom." Kuoko said sitting across from Anne. She pulled some of the grapes out of a bowl and nibbled at them.

"Hello sweetie." Anne said looking up. She fixed her reading glasses on her nose. "How did you sleep?"

"Well. How about you?" Kuoko asked looking at her mom's hair. Anne's hair was graying, but quiet intestinally. It was white at the top, to light gray, to dark gray, to black at the bottom.

"I could have slept better. But alright. Do you have any plans today?" Anne asked.

"I might visit Enzeraika." Kuoko muttered. "Or something. But chances are I will take a walk."

"Have fun, Dear." Anne said returning to her book. Kuoko stood up and walked to the door. She pulled on her sneakers and opened the door.

"Bye, Mom. I love you." Kuoko said stepping outside onto the half busy sidewalk.

"Love you to." Anne called before Kuoko shut the door. Kuoko smiled half-heartedly as she watched the busy street. She walked for a while before coming to the little squar where shop and cafes lined the sidewalks. Kuoko stood outside one shop looking in at it, captivated by the life size wolf manakin. She heard a familiar giggle, and turned to see Enzeraika standing there, dressed in her usual dark clothing. Her dark pants had chains and skulls, leading to her dark pink shirt with a glittery skull, then to her many necklaces, to the strangest part of her: Her hair. Her hair was dyed blonde, with black stripes and then magenta at the part that falls to her shoulders. Her bands were grown to a long side sweep over her right eye. Her makeup was very dark, and most of it at her eyes.

"Her, Kuoko!" Enzeraika yelled happily.

"Hey, Enza." Kuo said smiling widely. At first glance you wouldn't know they were best friends.

"What are you up to? Gum?" She asked pulling out a packet of gum.

"Nothing much, kind waiting for something amazing to happen." Kuoko said taking a piece of gum and putting it in her mouth.

"You dream to much, Kuoko." Enza said sitting down at a chair that belonged to the café.

"Maybe, but you do to." Kuko said sitting next to her. "How's Edu?" She asked referring to Enza's little brother.

"Eh, annoying. All mama does is spend her time with him. Not that I'm jealous, but it gets old." Enza sighed.

"Sure, sure." Kuoko laughed.

A small gray dog passed there feet, it barked as it passed them. It had a deep red bow of ribbon around it's neck and it carried a flower in it's mouth.

"How cute." Kuoko admired.

"Cuddly." Enza said in her bubbly way. "Wonder where it's going?"

"Yeah." Kuoko said getting up. Enza followed.

The dog scampered forward, to the edge of the road. Cars, busses, and motorcycles passed by; the dog seemed to pay no attention.

"Oh no." Kuoko watched in horror as the small dog stepped forward onto the street, a large car going at full speed to it.

"Oh it's going to get hurt!" Enza yelled. Kuoko gasped and ran into the road after the dog.

"Kuoko! Don't! You'll get killed!" Enza yelled running tot he edge of the road. Kuoko ran to the dog, lifting her up and tumbling over into a bush a second before the car would have hit them.

"No way!" Enza yelled looking over for her friend.

Kuoko sat looking at the small gray dog, who licked itself. Kuoko rubbed her arms, one bled from scraping it on the road. The dog looked at her, it's blue eyes shining. It stood on it's hind legs.

"Thank you, Miss." It said in a musical voice. Kuoko couldn't form a sentence, shocked. "Oh my, you've hurt yourself. I must thank you again, and I'll be back to thank you properly." The dog said picking up her flower and running off. Enza came running though the bush.

"Kuoko? Are you ok?" Enza asked kneeling down next to her. Kuoko stared at her.

"The dog ... It ... talked." Kuoko stuttered. Enza laughed. "You must have hit your head. Come on, let's get you home. I'll sleep over tonight if it'll make you feel better."

"Yeah, hit my head. I'd like you to sleep over." Kuko said getting up. Enza made the 'tsk tsk tsk' noise with her tongue.

"You're bleeding." She said reaching into her bag a pulling out a tissue. "Please don't ever do that again." She sighed and sweat dripped.

**Dear god that kinda sucked. I hope you like it, It will get good in the next chapter, I swear. This story doesn't have Haru, Sorry. But it is full of wolves, Muta, Toto, and of course BARON! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

"But, I swear it talked!" Kuoko said again, hugging her pillow close to her. Enza tore her soda can away from her lips.

"Kuoko, you're losing your mind, girl," she said sleepily. They had been at it for hours now.

"It wasn't just adrenaline, Enza! The dog it talked, it had a pretty voice," said Kuoko trailing off slightly.

"Ok, fine. You're dog talked. Can we please get some sleep? You've completely drained me today, and we have a math test tomorrow," said Enza, who fell back on a bunch of blankets she had gathered on Kuoko's floor.

"Haha! But yeah, sleep might be good." Kuoko hoped off her bed and stepped around Enza to flick the lights off. She then turned on the tv and tossed the remote to Enza for her to choose, then yanked off her headband.

She slunk to her bed and slipped under the covers that were yellow and pink. She tugged the covers up too far under her chin and closed her eyes.

The bells jingled very softly, almost as if a cat was hitting a bell tied to a string. A deep sound came with it, like cello. And the ticking of a clock. Lights flicked on, and animals started to make noises. People slept. Mostly.

Like a cello, Kuoko thought as she woke up rubbing her eyes. Just like a cello. She looked over at Enza, who had her back to her, but she was snoring. The song grew more intense, a deep beat in the background. Kuoko caught herself on a book shelve, as she pushed her way to the door. More animals started to freak out, and the song was becoming almost frightening.

Kuoko's heart raced as she crept down the stairs, seeing her outside light flicker on. She took a deep breath and slipped to the door with fear running like ice through her veins. She crouched down low and took a very small peak through the window. Nothing. She'd have to go outside to see.

She took a deep breath and turned the door, and slipped her head out the door, still sitting on her knees. The music ended with a bang of ever instrument, and the clock in her kitchen kept ticking. A great howl, followed by numerous ones spilt through the cold night, sending cats and dogs into a frenzy. Kuoko pushed herself outside to silence the night, she had a math test, she had to get back to sleep.

Her half asleep eyes were greeted by a great pack of wolves. Some on their hind legs, some on all fours, some on a float-like contraption holding instruments, of which one was indeed a cello, or on a grand looking float that held the largest wolf, a slick handsome one, and a little pup.

The talking pup, Kuoko cried in her head. She backed up against the door and jiggled the handle, but she was to scared and it wouldn't open. She tried to cry out to her mom or Enza, but she couldn't find her voice.

"Madame?" A voice asked. Kuoko turned around slowly to see a wolf with a monocle and a robe looking at her. He stood on his hind legs, and held a book.

"M-m-me?" Kuoko stuttered almost silent.

"That's correct. Come over here, please?" He used his paw to summon her. Her eyes went wide and she stared hard. She slowly, creakily stood and shuffled over to the wolves, but kept a distance.

"Kuoko-chan, we of the wolf kingdom are greatly in your debt for saving our beloved princess Amai," he said with a gesture to the pup. The pup yipped and looked like she wanted to run over to Kuko.

"Oh, well, you're welcome?" Kuoko said, furrowing her brow. She offered a weak smile. "Any decent person would have."

"No, Kuoko-chan," spoke the large wolf. "Amai is our princess, she is very special. We of the Wolves Kingdom owe you everything. Your wish is our command."

"At least I'd like to know your name?" Kuoko said scratching her head.

"Soudai. Soudai the Grand. And these are my children, Amai the Sweet, and Kesshi the Hero." The handsome wolf looked to Kuoko.

"Thank you for saving my sister, Kuoko-san," he said in a curiously smooth male voice.

"Ah, well then, Soudai-sama, I'm fine. I don't need anything. 'Thank you' is enough. Maybe you could just leave, though? You're going to wake up my whole town."

"What!" A new voice interrupted. It was a plump brown wolf to the king's side. "But we owe you everything? Please, let us take care of you?"

"Hush, Ichi-san," Soudai said with a bark. "Kuoko-chan will be taken care of, but we must do as she wishes." He turned to her. "Take this, Kuoko-chan. We will meet again." The monocle cat stepped up and handed Kuoko a large sheet of paper, rolled up and tied with a red ribbon. Kuoko stared at it, then looked up at the wolves. Soudai winked at her and the wolf precession set off.

"Bye, Bye onee-chan!" Amai called to Kuoko. She listened as the frightening song was struck back up, and watched the lights flicker off, and the animals calm.

"This is a wicked dream," Kuoko said rubbing her head and going back inside.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Enza said shaking Kuoko awake. Kuoko groaned but woke up anyway. Enza smiled and walked back to Kuoko's vanity to finish her hair. Kuoko winced at how painful it looked to pull her hair through the comb the way she did.

Kuko stretched and flung the covers off herself. She sat up cracking her knuckles, then brushing dust that wasn't there off of herself. She slipped off the bed, feet meeting the ice cold floor. No time for a shower, she lamented in her mind, glancing at the clock. She rubbed her eyes, grabbing random articles of clothing and heading to the bathroom to change.

Inside she looked out the window to find very pretty blue flowers growing in abundance,

"What in God's name?" She asked out loud. She knew these plants from her science class.

Wolfsbane.

"I swear, it was the weirdest dream ever!" Kuoko said adding dramatic expression. She knew it wasn't a dream, because she had found the paper, and had tucked it away into her backpack, but Enza wasn't going to believe her. Her other friend Naoki might, but not Enza.

"You really did hit your head," Enza said hefting her backpack. The crossed the thresh hold of their high school, walking on the grass the way they weren't supposed to.

"I guess. But it seemed so real!"

"You need to stop watching anime."

"It's not anime, I swear." Enza pushed her playfully when they saw Kuoko's crush holding the door open for them, the way he did for everyone in the morning. Kuoko felt her heart beat just a little fast.

"Go hug you're boyfriend," Enza teased pushing her to him. Kuoko pushed back desperately.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She whispered back with fierce will.

"Whatever," Enza said when they passed through the door. "I got to get to my art room. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you," Kuoko yelled back at her. She went to switch out her shoes and go to her locker. When she gasped loudly. A beautifully wrapped gift sat with a red rose.

"Oh my God," she whispered glancing back to the door where her crush still stood. She gingerly untied the present and looked inside.

She immediately dropped it upon discovering it's contents. A killed rabbit still bleeding. Kuoko covered her mouth, suppressing a cry of terror. She hastily closed it up, threw it in her locker and ran to her math class.

She slowed down in the hall stopping to joke with a few friends she saw in the hall. Poking fun at Rei's hair, or hugging Cat. But her brained still swam from the rabbit. She caught herself on a door frame before propelling herself onward.

The wolves, she thought grimly. It must be them.

When she finally reached her math class, early, she collapsed in a chair next to her friend Chiyo. They greeted each other and Kuoko opened the paper. She looked over it, unsure what to think. The first thing that came to her brain was hieroglyphics. The paper was filled with pictures. Blue flowers, rabbit, crowns. Kuoko slammed her head on the table and sighed.

Hey ya'll, sorry it took forever to get this up. Hope it was worth the wait. I'll try to update a lot more from now on, and ideas are always welcome!

PS: Want a wolf character? Just ask and I'll she what I can do! (Which means you'll at least be mentioned.)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Thank you so so sooooo much for waiting! Now, just because this story is set in Japan, I just want to say my heart goes out to those people who were in the earthquake. Say a prayer, okay? Or whatever your religion asks of you in this case. 3**

**AbbyLee95: You just like the wolves! PS: See you in school tomorrow!**

**Sabaku No Ko-chan: Glad you're happy!**

**TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1: Wooo~!**

**Catsafari: Enza is modeled after my bestie Angelica. Everyone is someone I know here. Kuoko's crush? Yeah, when I wrote this he was just my crush... Now he's my boyfriend! Other characters you'll meet here are my other friends.**

"Long night there, Kuoko?" Chiyo asked poking Kuko in the middle of her back so she'd have to sit up straight.

"Only slightly, Chi, only slightly," said Kuko in a vaguely strained voice.

"Yeah me too. Last night..." Chiyo rambled on, and Kuko utterly ignored her scanning over the paper. Occasionally she'd mutter a 'yes' or an 'oh, really?' so Chiyo wouldn't get suspicious.

"What are you reading, Kuoko?" Chiyo asked leaning over. Before Kuoko could hide the paper or come up with an excuse the teacher interrupted.

"Ok, everyone turn to page 251 and take out your homework." From there out Kuoko kept the paper in her bag and let her math class drone on and on. When it finally ended she jumped up and ran out the door. Her journey to her next class brought her outside. She stopped dramatically putting her hand behind her head and just smelled the flowers that were blooming.

A howl broke her calm. Her eyes snapped open and she whipped her head around looking for the source of her torment. When her search failed she broke into a very fast walk to her next class. She passed her crush, Kyo, in the hallway, and even in her agitated state her heart still skipped a beat.

Alone, Kuoko leaned against the wall of her class room. She watched her two best friends Naoki and Takashi battle each other with their pencils. Kuoko shook, her hand went to her bag. She didn't need to see the paper again, really, she knew it picture for picture. "Today... is going to be a very long day."

Kuoko found Enza waiting at the end of the school's front yard for her. She held a picture in her hand and was tapping her foot waiting for her friend. Kuoko picked up her pace to meet her friend, casting her eyes around for any wolves. After her first period scare, she hadn't seen any signs of them and was even calming down just a little bit.

"Hey, Enza how are-"

"I have to go home early to take care of the stupid baby. I was just waiting for you to say goodbye. So, see ya'" Enza interrupted and then walked away leaving Kupko to stand in a slight fury.

"Of all the impertinence...!" Kuko raged. She hefted her bag and began to walk away.

"Have a nice evening, Kuoko-san." She heard. Kuoko turned around and saw Kyo give her a small smile before walking away.

"Oh... oh, uh.. you too~!" She smiled at herself and began walking to town. She almost took the road home but then decided against it, going to her favorite café. She loved the little café because it was always quiet. It had a lot of business, but mostly in the morning so when she got there only few people were in the building to bother her. Still, she loved to sit outside in the good weather.

"Hello, Kuoko-chan. How was school?" Asked Ahiru, the older teenage girl behind the counter.

"It was long, onee-chan. How about you?"

"Not so bad, really. The regular, honey?" Ahiru asked turning behind her to get Kuoko's typical order.

"Yes, please. One cinnamon and a cup of Earl Grey tea. I don't need a fancy cup, because I intended on eating outside today." Ahiru set down a Styrofoam cup and a paper bag in front of Kuoko.

"Nice weather, then?" Kuoko set down her money and took her purchase.

"Only the best, onee-chan," said Kuoko and she headed outside. Outside was the chair she always sat in. The cushion worn from time and the umbrella above it had little holes that let the sunshine in like a disco ball. The grass needed to be trimmed, and the table next to the chair has a mosaic that was chipping away. But to Kuoko it was the most beautiful sight she had seen all day.

The steam from the tea curled up into the air and Kuoko watched with half open eyes that kept fluttering closed. She absently licked the icing off the cinnamon bun. Then she sprang up straight when she remembered she left a very important math paper in her locker when she had cleaned out the rabbit. She fell back in the chair and cursed, there was no way to get it now.

"Boring and difficult, this world is," she breathed in pure agitation.

"Oh there she is! Kuoko-chan! Kuoko-chan~!" A male voice called her, and Kuko turned to face the voice. The back of the cafe was just rundown and had trees and flowers. In between two trees was a plump brown wolf.

Wolf.

It was the one from last night!

Kuoko sprung up and ran to the wolf, and fell on to her knees in front of it. She grabbed his face and began to shake him a little.

"Why canít you wolves leave me alone? I said I was fine, really you've gotta leave me be!" The plump wolf, Ichi, shook himself free of Kuoko's iron-clad grip and shook himself a little bit.

"Don't you like out presents? Aren't they just wonderful?" He gushed, his eyes growing wide. Clearly he had missed the point she was trying to make.

"No! No, I do not! A dead rabbit? God no! And how did you get into my locker anyway?" Kuoko kept her hands on her hips and angrily ranted, while tears began to gather in Ichi's eyes. When Kuoko's ran was finished Ichi began hugging her and nuzzling her.

"Ohhhhhh~! Kuoko-chan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Everyone in the Kingdom was so certain that you would love these gifts! Everyone agreed! Oh, Soudai-sama will not be happy!" Ichi cried into Kuoko's skirt.

"Oh, hey... Ichi-san... donít cry," Kuoko said petting him. "I'll... I'll give you another chance?" Ichi pulled away from her and looked into her eyes with a gaze of pure and unbridled admiration.

"You will? Kuoko-chan is so kind~!" He flung himself into her arms and kept nuzzling her. "The only way to redeem myself would be to show you my kingdom~!"

"The wolf kingdom, huh?" Kuoko adjusted herself, lay back with one hand propping her up and the other petting the wolf. "What is it like?"

"Only the most amazing place on earth! Itís always warm and thereís always an amazing hunt everyday! And the king throws the best parties! Oh~! I'll have him throw the biggest party the kingdom has ever, ever known!"

"Parties, huh? Sounds nice. No hard times, nothing boring. My kinda place," Kuoko mussed.

"And that isn't it, Kuoko-chan! The king is so enamored with you, one of your gifts is to be the bride of prince Kesshi!"

"Yeah, that sounds cool. Wait! What? I can't marry a wolf!"

"Oh, but Kuoko-chan you'll love him! He's nice, and brave, and really cool."

"He's... he's a real prince, isn't he?"

"Oh yes, he's the ideal prince." Ichi jumped out of Kuoko's arms and bowed. "And with that, I'll be off!" And with that, he was off.

"Wait! Wait! I can't go to the wolf kingdom! I have to re-do my math test!" Kuoko cried in desperation. She tried to chase after the wolf, but not only did he run to fast Kuoko managed to trip over an exposed root of a tree. With her face flat in the dirt she lamented ever taking interest in what the wolf kingdom was like.

"No, I can't marry a wolf! How... how un-holy!"

"Kuoko!" An airy female voice called.

"Huh? Who's there now?" Kuoko sniffled. "Please go away."

"Kuoko! Listen to me! You must find the Cat Bureau!"

"Cat Bureau, what? But this is a wolf problem!"

"You must find the large white cat at the crossroads. He can help you. Go, Kuoko before it is too late! Trust me... Go..." The voice began fading away.

"Large white cat...? Wait? Who are you? Where are you!"

"Good luck!"

Kuoko stood and brushed herself off. "Cat at the crossroad... 'Least it's not a wolf, I guess..." She mumbled. She gathered her bag and tea and set off to find this mythical cat.


	4. Chapter 4

The only crossroads that Kuoko could think of was a popular shopping plaza near her home. Cross/Roads was one of Kuoko's favorite places to go shopping and she was finding herself easily distracted. Currently she had her bag over he shoulder and she staring at the new pizza sign. She wasn't particularly hungry, she just loved the picture of a tiny, cute pizza.

The sound of chatter filled the air that smelled of fast food joints and perfume. Music hummed on the sound system, but the chatter of shoppers almost entirely covered it. Kuoko pulled herself out of her stupor and looked around.

She was in an inside shopping plaza, so how was there going to be a cat here? She was surrounded by a sea of people and it was making her just a little sea sick. She would have much rather been home reading a book and not searching for a white cat the probably didn't exist.

"You would like to try some our new perfume?" Asked a chipper sales woman. Kuoko looked at her blankly for a moment before her words registered.

"Oh, no thank you," she said. "Uhm... have you seen a white cat around here?" Kuoko asked leaning in and trying to be confidential. The robotic of the sales woman and faltered and she frowned at Kuoko.

"No animals are allowed in here," she said before walking off with her little perfume bottle in hand. Kuoko sighed. Of course no animals were allowed in here. She took a deep breath and kept walking along.

She came across a little arts and crafts store set up to look like a little brick house, with flower pots and a chimney. It was adorable and Kuoko stared at it for a long time. Then she saw something nestled in the flower boxes, and little puff of white. Her heart skipped a beat before she flew over to investigate what it could be.

When she got there she found, to her delight, that there was a fluffy, sleek white cat sitting in a flower box. She was sleeping and it seemed as though the flowers were making a cushion so the dirt didn't touch her delicate figure.

"Hello? Miss cat?" Kuoko whispered to the creature. The cat opened one eye lazily, looked at Kuoko blankly, then closed it again. "Are you the cat I'm here to see? The cat at the cross roads." The cat ignored Kuoko. Kuoko slipped down, her back pressed to the wall of the store.

"It'd be great if you were the cat. I need a white cat to take me to the Cat Bureau. I'm in trouble with wolves, you see... and oh, I'm talking to cat. Sorry for wasting you time," Kuoko said brokenly as she stood and was about to set off.

"Volves, darling?" Came a tinkling, Zsa Zsa Gabor voice. Kuoko looked at the beautiful cat who was standing from her flower box perch. "Vhy didn't say so before? Come vith me, I'll take you to zee Cat Bureau."

"You mean it?" Kuoko cried happily. The cat didn't respond, but instead jumped out of the flower box and started at a leisurely cat jog. Kuoko had to walk fast to keep up with the cat and not look suspicious. Yet for some reason no one so much as looked at Kuoko, let alone the Hungarian cat.

Before long the cat had lead them outside of shopping plaza and they were heading down a street. The sun was shining, but only from behind clouds. Giving the atmosphere a kind of mourning affect.

Then the cat cut down and alley way, up some stairs, across a low roof, up some more stairs, down some stairs. Kuoko was never very athletic, and she was running out of breath and her sides hurt. The cat, however, never slowed down. Across and empty street and down another alley way and Kuoko could no longer keep up.

She stopped and put her hands on her knees, panting like a dog. She gulped air like she'd never had breath before, and the cat kept walking down the alley way and Kuoko tried to call out, but it came out as a strained cough. After minutes of standing and breathing, she weakly walked down the alley way.

When she reached the end of it, she saw the beautiful cat walking on her hind legs and messing with her ears. Behind her, or in front, was a delicate town. It looked like each building was hand crafted and painted with such love it made her heart hurt. The town, she discovered as she got closer, was a miniature town and she whacked her forehead against the arch leading into the town.

She cradled her head as ducked through the arch and looked around. The town was just about the right size for the pretty cat to live in, and Kuoko had a mini cuteness overload from the idea of it. In the middle of the town was a tall column, on top of which was perched a stone crow.

"Uhm, miss cat? Is this the Cat Bureau?" Kuoko asked, calling out to the cat. But the cat ignored her and headed for a green house. She nocked on the door and tapped her little, white paw impatiently. The door opened and another white cat stepped out. This one was a boy, much bigger and fatter than the girl cat. The female cat leaned in an said something to the fat cat, but the fat cat just laughed and pushed past her. He grabbed a news paper and slumped into a chair.

"Oh, Muta!" Cried the Hungarian cat. "Zhis girl has asked me to help her vith zhe Volves Kingdom! She needs zhe Cat Bureau!"

"Look, Vilma, there's not much I can do. It's not my fault she got caught up in the Wolves Kingdom's business," said Muta scornfully. Vilma slumped down and sat in a chair next to Muta, dragging a paw across her forehead dramatically.

Just as Kuoko was considering leaving this place and just going along to the Wolves Kingdom, the sun light changed. It began to reflect off of every window in a show of orange, red and gold. Muta pulled the newspaper up to cover his face and looked back desperately to the green house.

"Baron! Knock it off!" He called out and the lights began to fade away. Everything still seemed to maintain a glimmer of beauty from the light. Vilma looked very pleased about something and she gave a little wave to Kuoko. The door to the green house opened again, and Kuoko felt her jaw drop.

A miniature golden cat with sharp green eyes, and quite the little outfit stepped out of the building with such poise and grace Kuoko felt awkward. The little cat had a can and top hat, and his shoes clicked against the stone road.

"Vilma," he said kindly but in a way that exudes dominion. "I hear tell we have a visitor?"

"Yes, sir," said Vilma, pointing at Kuoko. Kuoko shuffled her feet and offered a smile and a wave. The cat made his way over to Kuoko and he bowed. Kuoko, having never been bowed to in such a regal fashion, managed a sloppy curtsey.

"It's a pleasure," said the cat. "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, but you can call me Baron. And you are?"

"Nigaito Kuoko. Ah, if you will, where am I?" Kuoko asked. Baron smiled and looked around.

"A place far from the norm. When an artisan creates something with all of his heart, then that creation will receive a soul. This is a haven for such creations. Like myself and Toto," said Baron pointing behind Kuoko. She looked up and saw that the stone crow had, at some point, come to life.

"Lovely new visitor you have, Baron," said Toto fluffing his wings.

"Yes, indeed. So, Kuoko would you care to come inside and tell us about your problem," asked Baron.

"My problem? Oh! Yeah, that sounds good," said Kuoko awkwardly shuffling behind Baron. Muta folded his paper and stood up.

"She doesn't have a problem. She got caught up in the Wolves Kingdom, and she should fix it herself," said Muta coldly. Kuoko felt a stab and bit her lip. Toto came swooping down and plucked a clump of fur off of Muta.

"Don't be so cold hearted, Muta," he said spitting out Muta's fur. Muta yelped and began chasing after Toto.

"Don't rip out someone's fur, you flying chicken!"

"I'm not a chicken, you overgrown mushroom! And if I could help pulling out your fur, I would. Do you ever bath?"

"I give myself baths all the time!"

"What do you use as soap? Pickles?"

"Don't you talk about about my breath that way you talking KFC meal!"

"Another chicken joke? Honestly, get some new material."

"I'll give you new material, you rat with wings!"

"Come inside, Kuoko," said Baron softly. She opened the door and walked him, followed by Vilma. Kuoko looked back at Muta who was chasing Toto around, while Toto would occasionally swoop down low to yank out more fur.

"Don't vorry about zhem, darling. Zhey do it frequently," said Vilma cooingly. Kuoko turned her head away slowly and crawled through the door, having just enough room for her.

The inside of the house was elegant and perfect down to the last feature. There was a little crystal chandelier, and upstairs at her eye level, a living room with a couch and two chairs. Baron hung his jacket up on a coat rack, along with his hat and cain, while Vilma took a seat on the couch.

"Would you are for some tea, Kuoko?" Asked Baron. Kuoko found a large chest to sit on. "Sugar? Milk or Honey?"

"Yes, and milk and sugar please," she said as Baron poured tea into a little tea cup. "Your house is beautiful, Baron. I wish I was smaller."

"Thank you, Kuoko. Here you are. It's a special blend and I can guarantee it's taste every time," said Baron handing her a tiny cup of tea. He took a seat in an open chair and handed Vilma her own cup. Kuoko took a sip and her eyes widened.

"It's delicious," she said dreamily. Baron smiled just as Muta, minus some hair, barged through the door and Toto through an open window upstairs. Muta went to Baron's kitchen area and began to dig around for something.

"Cake's on the top shelf, Muta. Now, Kuoko," Baron said casting his piercing green eyes at her. "Tell us what happened."

"Well, the other day my friend and I were walking home and we saw a pretty little puppy walking down the street. The dog then changed course and walking into the street and was almost hit by a car, but I was able to saw it. I thought it was just a normal dog, but it started to talk. My friend said it was all my imagination or adrenaline, so I kind of brushed it off.

"Then that night a whole procession of wolves, not dogs, but wolves came parading down the street. It turns out the little dog was really a wolf princess, and the kingdom now holds me as a national heroine. They gave me a paper, and started to give me tons of gifts, but they were all terrible.

"Today a wolf, I think a servant of the king's, came and found me. He came to see how I liked the gifts, and I told him they were terrible. They gave me a bleeding, dead rabbit! He started to cry and I felt bad. He told me the only way he could make it up to me would be to take me to the Wolves Kingdom, and I had a momentary laps. I let myself get carried away by the idea of it, and he thought I had consented.

"They want me to marry the prince! Some way of saying thanks. And to top it all off, I have to re-do my math test." Kuoko took a sip of her tea and sighed. Baron tapped his fingers together, and the way he looked reminded her of the Sherlock Holmes book she had read.

"I don't know if we can help you with the math test, but I'm sure we can talk this over with the wolves. I don't think it would hurt for you to be their national heroine, but certainly you don't want to marry a wolf?" Baron asked.

"No," Kuoko said weakly. "Do you really think there is a chance?"

"Of course, darling! Zhe volves can be very considerate. I sink the will understand," said Vilma. Muta scoffed.

"I think she should just go with them. The Wolves Kingdom is pretty amazing, on par with the Cat Kingdom. And if she marries the prince, she'll be set for life," said Muta. "Not to mention, they can be pretty hot headed. They're not nearly as considerate as Vilma thinks."

"So there is no hope?" Kuoko asked crestfallen. Baron walked over and patted her knee.

"There is always hope, Kuoko. Just promise me to keep your head held high and keep smiling. Whatever happens the Cat Bureau will be there to help you," said Baron kindly.

"Th-thank you, Baron." Kuoko smiled and set her tea aside.

"I wonder though, how did you find the Cat Bureau?"

"A voice called to me. A pretty female voice. She told me you would help me."

"You're hearing voices?" Asked Muta. "You'd better hope the Wolves Kingdom has a good wacky shack." Baron shot him a death look.

"Don't be so cold, Muta. I'm leaving you in charge of Kuoko while Vilma and I head to the Wolves Kingdom. You and Toto." Baron went to the coat rack and grabbed his coat, hat and cain.

"No, you don't, Baron! I am not playing baby sitter to her. Not with the talking KFC meal," Muta protested.

"I resent that," called Toto. Baron's eyes glittered.

"Kuoko, can you bake?" Baron asked.

"I love to bake," said Kuoko.

"Will you bake things for Muta?"

"If he would like me to."

"Muta?" Baron asked looking at Muta. Muta was over in the kitchen pulling out ingredients.

"Why are you still here, Baron? I said I'll baby sit, Kuoko." Muta said with a shooing motion of his paw. Baron smiled widely at Kuoko, while Vilma dug around in a closet for her jacket.

"Vilma and I will be back before you know it, take care Kuoko," Baron held out his hand and Kuoko took it. He shook her hand and winked at her.

"Don't make Muta zoo fat, darling," said Vilma who had reemerged from the closet, wearing a red jacket and matching scarf. Baron her the door open for her and they left without another word. Toto hopped down and sat on Kuoko's shoulder.

"Will you bake me something, too?" He asked shyly.

"Of course I will," Kuoko said. "Of course I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Kuoko had moved around some furniture in Baron's house so she could easily bake something for her 'baby sitters'. She had moved the couches and tables, and was kneeling on the other side of the kitchen with Muta smiling expectantly up at her and Toto perched on a couch to her side.

Muta had put out every ingredient needed to make a cake, and any other kind of confection he desired. Kuoko had her fears about making such a tiny cake, but kept them to herself looking at all the ingredients she had. She decided she'd like to make a strawberry cake. As she baked, she chatted with the two.

"So, have either of you ever been to the Wolves Kingdom?" She asked, carefully measuring things in such tiny measuring cups.

"Yes, it's quite lovely. It's one large forest, and smack in the middle is the palace. It's very calm and welcoming. Very easy to be sucked in. The only time it's not sleep inducing is when it's time for the hunt," said Toto.

"What is the hunt?" Asked Kuoko. "I remember Ichi mentioning it to me."

"It's terrifying and beautiful all at once," started Muta. "You see, their kingdom has a surplus of wild animals, and they hunt for their food. The king, or the prince or a war captain will lead a team of the most able bodied wolves into the forest for a hunt. It's quite fun and an honer to be part of the hunting team for the day. They practice for days and them execute perfectly practiced routines to get the most food. Then they bring them home and the chefs cook them up for parties, or they are butchered and sent to wolf families all over the kingdom."

"The kingdom is usually quite tranquil. Well, minus the mafia," said Toto. "The king keeps his subjects well fed and happy."

"They have a mafia?" Asked Kuoko, clapping flour off her hands.

"Yes, and a rather threatening one. They commit all the crimes in the kingdom, but can never be captured. The only seem them never seem to touch is the food. They don't like the way the king runs things, minus the distribution of food. So they make their own rules and live by them. I've seen the Don before. He's frightening. One big black eye patch from a fight with a noble," said Toto with a shiver.

There was suddenly a nock at the door which jumped all three of them.

"I wonder if that's Baron," Kuoko mused aloud. She brushed flour onto skirt and turned around to go to the door. She opened it with a smile that soon disappeared. On the other side of the door was not Baron, but Ichi who just happened to be surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"There you are, Kuoko-chan~!" He said coming inside and rubbing against her. Kuoko picked him up the scruff of his neck and held him at arm's length. He still beamed at her.

"Go away!" She said. His cubby little face fell and tears crept into his eyes. Suddenly Kuoko felt awful and wanted to hug him, her arm quivered.

"B-b-but Kuoko-chan... King Soudai-sama is waiting for you! He's preparing a party for you. You said you'd come with me..." He sniffled. Kuoko fought her resolve to hold him, and she put him on the ground and immediately went to cuddle her. She clenched her fists to keep from petting him.

"I said I wouldn't be going with you, Ichi. Remember?" She said softly. Ichi sniffled again and looked up at her.

"But you said you would. Please?" Before she could respond the wolves grabbed her feet and started to pull her out of the house. She clawed desperately at the door frame, while Ichi sat on her back.

"No! I don't want to go! Muta! Toto! Help me!" Kuoko cried. Ichi gently preyed her hands hands from the door frame, so that she fell back and was then swooped up onto the backs of the awaiting wolves. Muta and Toto sprang into action and chased after Kuoko. Toto flew up, circling and unsure what to do, while Muta stumbled after Kuoko.

"Kid, I can't catch up!" He called out breathlessly.

"Muta, stay here! I'll follow the kid, and then we'll go find Baron!" Called Toto from above. Muta stumbled back.

"Be safe, KID!" He yelled after her. "We'll rescue you!" Kuoko watched until Muta became just a speck in the distance, and looked up to at least Toto, for the little he could do to help her. She turned back to Ichi, blood pounding in her ears from fear and fury.

"Sorry we lost your fat friend, Kuoko-chan. Maybe later we can have team go back for him," said Ichi contemplatively. Kuoko glared daggers at him.

"I had better see him again, Ichi. Better yet, you wolves could get a clue and leave me alone!" Kuoko bumped and jostled around on the backs of the running wolves, with Ichi next to her. She wasn't even sure how it was physically possible to do this.

"Oh, you're just nervous about making a good impression on the king and his family. Don't worry, they love you already. Kuoko-chan is so cute when she is nervous~" Ichi said moving to cuddle against her.

"I'm not nervous, I'm- AHHHHH!" Her sentence was cut short when the wolf procession jumped off the top of a building and plummeted to the earth. She clutched Ichi to her chest screamed. Just before they collided, a kind of portal opened on the sidewalk and the wolves fell in, then popped back up normally in the middle of an empty street. It was a horrible kind of vertigo and Kuoko's stomach and head swam.

"What the heck was that all about?" Kuoko asked dizzily. She looked above and saw that Toto had been able to keep up. She waved up at him.

"Well we want to get to the kingdom quickly, and we don't want our lovely princess splattered all over the sidewalk, do we?" Ichi said, still cuddling in her arms. She gave up and pet him.

"Okay, fair enough on those grounds. So, how much longer or can I finally get off this ride?"

"Not much longer, Kuoko-chan. See that building up ahead?" With his little, brown paw he pointed to an old meat factory. "We set up a temporary teleportation there and it will take us straight to the kingdom."

"Great, a meat factory. As if my stomach wasn't already feeling sick," Kuoko lamented. The wolves ran straight at the building and the doors flew open. They ran inside the building, and it did smell terrible to Kuoko. Rotting meat and rusting machinery. Her need to vomit increased greatly.

They ran up the stairs and onto and landing. There the stopped for such a brief moment, then they jumped off the side of the landing and to the ground. Kuoko felt herself screaming again a the idea of being a pancake, even though she saw the portal open on the floor of the factory. They plummeted into the abyss.

"Keep an eye on this girl," said the boss putting his claw on the picture of the girl on the table. The shadows of the room made it almost impossible to see him, other than the glisten of his pointed teeth.

"Yes, sir," said the underling. The boss had faith in him. He leaned back in his chair and puffed on his cigar.

"My wife, God rest her soul, always wanted this girl to marry my boy. I couldn't tell you why, she never confided that in me. My boy knows, but not me. Still, I'll keep my wife's wish no matter what," said the boss gruffly. "I love that woman."

"But boss, wont it be kind of hard to snag her?" Asked the underling. The boos took a long inhale of his cigar and laughed, smoke rings puffing from his mouth.

"Yes, if we storm the gates immediately. We need to wait and we need someone who will play the game for us. Work for us without knowing that he working for us. I think it'll be more simple than we could comprehend."

A fan swung listlessly around and around, moving the cigar smoke out thought the open window. It was dark, and they had all heard the news that his girl was coming that night. Which led them to assume she would be presented in the morning.

"Just keep your eyes on her. I'm not letting this one slip through my paws. My boy deserves a nice girl at his side. And it's a double whammy if you look at it. My boy gets the perfect wife of my wife's dream, and the king gets hurt. Everything is looking up for us, boy-o. Just you wait."

A/N: There we go, pumped out two chapters in a day. I hope it was worth the wait and I'll try to update again soon. Thank you for the kind reviews and the patience.

Much love~! 3


End file.
